memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pound
A pound was a measure of mass equal to 16 ounces or approximately 0.45 kilograms. This unit was used by Humans and Bajorans. While combating Harrad-Sar's barge, and did not have enough power for its thrusters, Charles Tucker suggested that they divert some of the power from the grav-plating, then noting to the rest of the crew that they were all going to be a little lighter on their feet, and that he had been "meaning to lose a few pounds." ( ) During Kirk's physical in 2266, Dr. McCoy noted that his weight was up "a couple of pounds," so he changed Kirk's diet card. ( ) While discussing Mudd's women, whom Kirk believed to be "incredibly beautiful," McCoy wondered if they were "actually more lovely, pound for pound, measurement for measurement, than any other women had known." ( ) Comparative list of weight * In a joke told by Data, "A man goes to a store to buy kidneys. He says to the shopkeeper, 'I'd like '''a pound' of kiddleys.' The shopkeeper says, 'You mean kidneys.' The man says, 'I said kiddleys, diddle I?'." ( ) * Johnnies Market, located in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania, sold apples at a price of '''15¢ per pound' in 1945. ( ) * Dr. McCoy noted that the body is made up of 96% water; without water, what is left is just 3 or 4 pounds of chemicals. ( ) Dr. Beverly Crusher made a similar assessment when it was discovered that cellular peptides were being extracted from the crew's bodies, stating that if the process continued, "our bodies will begin to lose all cellular cohesion, we'll collapse into nothing but a few pounds of chemicals." ( ) * In a message sent from Kira Meru to her husband Kira Taban, she stated that since they had been separated, "little Nerys must've gained '''5 pounds'." ( ) * For Spock to create a duodynetic field core, while he and Kirk were stranded on 1930 Earth, he told Kirk that he required a small block of platinum, weighing '''5 or 6 pounds'. ( * During a battle between the crew of and the Hirogen that had taken over the ship, ten pounds of dynamite was placed under the floor, and was set to explode in less than three minutes. ( ) * Robert and Nancy Crater arrived at M-113 in 2261 with a 25 pound supply of salt. By the time of the arrival of the Enterprise in 2266, they were virtually out. ( ) * Leonard McCoy had the Enterprise beam down 100 pounds of thermal concrete to repair the phaser wound made to the Mother Horta. ( ) * In 1969, when Gary Seven inquired the identity of Roberta Lincoln to the Beta 5 computer, the computer noted in her description that she was 120 pounds. ( ) * According to Harry Mudd's police record, his weight was recorded as "260 lbs." ( ) * In 2004, while searching through blood bank files for individuals of a particular blood type, passed over kidnapping one of the individuals in his search because he weighed 280 pounds. ( ) * While stranded on the planet Taurus II, Montgomery Scott determined that they would have to lighten the load aboard the shuttlecraft by 500 pounds, which Spock analogized to "the weight of three grown men." Initially they were able to remove 50 pounds of excess equipment from the shuttle, with the possibility of scraping up enough 150 pounds, leaving them at least 150 pounds overweight. ( ) * George and Gracie, two mature humpback whales formerly kept at the Cetacean Institute, weighed 45,000 pounds each. ( ) See also * Pounds per square inch * Pound cake ** Tarvokian pound cake External link * Category:Earth Category:Measurements